Japanese Version Only!
by Chibi T
Summary: This story is based on the Playstation game Azure dreams, as it is the only one i've played. I've heard that you can only date Ghosh in the japanese version, so I wrote a fanfic to sate myself. Shonen ai later chapters, R&R please n.n
1. Same old Same old

Koh rolled over, pleasant images of different easter egg colored sushis filling his mind. "MmmmMMMmmM!!" 

Koh sighed loudly in his sleep, rubbing his stomach. But no, ever since his father Guy disappeared, his family never had enough money for such delicacies. Only Ghosh and Selphi Rode had enough money to blow three to five hundred gil every day on food. How irritating it was too, the way they rubbed it in his face whenever he passed by. Ghosh was the absolute worst, he acted like a king simply because he carried around fifteen thousand copper coins in his purse every day to spend on some girl or another.

Koh rolled over on his bed, so his head faced the door to the kitchen. The slumbering redhead pushed his face into the mattress so the morning sun didn't bother his eyes. 'That Ghosh, always believing he's doing girls a FAVOR by showing them attention. Boy, would I like to show him something.' Koh growled and muttered to himself, gnawing the white sheets of his bed. The not-quite fifteen year old wriggled his legs like a pup restlessly. 'Stupid Ghosh! I bet he would even flirt with his own sister, if it pleased him!' The boy stopped after he thought that for a long moment.

'Ewwwwwwwwww…'

The only girl Koh was fairly certain Ghosh would never settle his gold dusted mitts on was Nico, the second most annoying girl Koh knew. He didn't even know if he should call Nico a girl, she acted like such a man sometimes. Speaking of which, sooner or later her barely clad butt would be…

"WAKE UP!!"

uh oh…

Koh was flipped over as Nico's rump hit him. Weedy jumped up soon afterward, squealing. 'The same thing every morning, darn it, doesn't that girl ever give up?' Koh waved her off and curled back up over himself, looking like a ball of red fluff and feet.

"Get up Koh, it's almost high noon!" Nico yelled, same as every morning. Except well, Nico's high noon was Koh's six AM.

"Geez Nico, can't you be a little more gentle?" The ball of red fluff replied.

"Jeewhiz Koh!? When was the last time you bathed? You smell worse than a pulumpa!" 'Whoh', Koh thought to himself, 'that one was new.'

"If it suits you Ms. High and Mighty queen of all kings Nico, and if it will make you go away, I shall bathe until my skin is raw!" Koh answered, well, the fluff named Koh answered.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm Selphi. She doesn't treat me right either, you know! She laughs at my ideas to build a fountain!" Nico said, before agreeing and striding out of the room, Weedy at her heels.

"Finally!" Koh muttered, letting himself sink in for a few more minutes of uninterrupted slumber.

"I knew you wouldn't get up you lazy ass!!" Nico ran in and kicked Koh out the window of his house.

Koh barely realized what had happened when he found himself outside on the dewy um…dirt, next to his bathing barrel. Koh opened his crimson eyes and looked about himself. He sighed when he spotted the barrel. Two weeks, just two more weeks until he was fifteen, and he could afford something better than this barrel outside, where every one of his twelve aunts could see and ridicule him; not only them, but every girl and their father/sister/brother/uncle/aunt/grandpa/monster/whatever. Goodness knows the lecture he would get from his mother if that happened! And what if Ghosh—wait, why would he care? Let the blonde buffoon gawk at him all he wanted to. Koh smirked to himself and confidently stripped, scattering his clothes where they landed, on the dirt, in the road, in the well…wait, that wasn't good. Koh ran over and fished them out. He returned and before another thought, jumped in.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" 

Koh climbed down from the roof, goose pimples raising on his skin. 'WHY WAS THE BATH SO COLD!?' Koh glowered at the barrel, standing next to a sign his mom put up, entitled "KEEP OFF THE LOOSE SOIL" Apparently, Wreath was very proud of her dirt. Koh, being the bright boy he was, decided that he would need to heat the tub the conventional way, with friction.

Selphie was humming to herself as she walked calmly along the road to the pool. She grinned to herself at the run down shacks of various townspeople's houses. It was nothing like her own abode, which had nine rooms in it and two piping hot baths. But, she felt like an early morning dip in the pool, which is where she was heading towards when a familiar shock of red hair caught her eye.

"Hey puffy lips!" Selphie crowed to him, laughing to herself as she passed by, not bothering to turn her arrogant gaze to the boy crouched buck naked beside a barrel. If she had seen it, it probably would have mortified her, but, fortunately, (or unfortunately, for those non-Selphie fans) She passed on, and Koh was undisturbed.

            Speaking of whom, he mouthed off behind her back, and flipped her a finger. Not his middle mind you, but his pinkie. It was his way of making fun of the way she held things, pinkie way out in the air. Her good for nothing brother did it too, now that he thought of it. Koh snorted at the roaring (not really) Fire, and hopped into the barrel, eager to get his naked form out of the public view. Not that it really embarrassed him, as he was notorious for streaking, (everyone can recognize his red hair with their eyes closed) but he didn't feel particularly like being accosted. As he waited for the fire to do it's work, Koh leaned his head back and closed his eyes, turning his thoughts back to the only other male his age, Ghosh Rode.

            He almost was a girl, Koh scoffed; always cavorting about in various pastels and shades of lavender. But, Ghosh had this fluid tenor voice that could be instantly recognized. It was too unfortunate that such a nice voice be used to say such nasty things. It was only now and again that Koh had ever heard Ghosh slip, and lose his brash demeanor. Like when describing a good food for example, but the teen always caught himself.

 Rodes had an eye for beauty; Koh noted briefly, they were always attracted to things with high aesthetic value. That was most likely why the blonde always wore the finest clothes, bought the finest swords, owned the most expensive things. The more money it cost, the more beautiful it was. No wonder the Rodes didn't like Koh, he didn't cost anything. He might as well be a ruddy stone on the road, all the respect they ever paid him. 

Ghosh forgot too often that he was not the only one with a personality, and that people weren't put here to simply amuse or serve him. There was a hidden quality to the Rode family Koh didn't like to admit he was attracted to. The potential. Ghosh had all the potential in the world to be a kind man everyone respected. But, because he respected no one, no one respected him in return. They might act it, but not many truly liked Ghosh.

            Koh was a boy of passion; he always was, and always will be, just like his father. He always was full of unlimited energy, and put his all behind everything, just like the monsters he had come to love, as his father had done. Ghosh had a passion sometimes, but mostly it was a false pretence to a bored and lackadaisical outlook on life. There were two things that truly sparked him, Swordsmanship and Self confidence. When he could not bully someone, and when they showed a lack of insecurity a look came into his eyes that Koh couldn't ignore. He was drawn to it. What else lied under Ghosh's deportment? Could anyone strike a true passion in him, such as a passion to live, or a passion to love? Not the fake smiles, or roses he presented to ladies, but a look that would turn his azure eyes to amethyst? Koh wanted to, at least once; he wanted to make Ghosh so livid his eyes would turn violet. He'd seen it before. It was difficult he had to admit, and he was most often greeted with an icy blue gaze filled with contempt. A shadow fell over his face and Koh blinked open his scarlet eyes, only to meet the icy orbs he had been musing over moments before.

            Ghosh Rode leaned over his barrel, with a look that was somewhere between embarrassment and anger. Something was there Koh never noticed before, a slight flush. It was a look the boy had never seen Ghosh wear, and he was unaware how to react. So, he did the thing that he did whenever Ghosh was around; be as annoying as possible. A grin cracked his face from ear to ear.

"Hey there, Mr. Rode, You're looking bright and flowery today."

            It was true. Perched in the painstakingly groomed blonde tresses was a red rose, just illuminating his face. Ghosh's eyebrows knitted together, and he tried to kill Koh with his glare. 

"What are you oogling at, commoner? Only beauties with a Y chromozone can admire MY finely bred body." Ghosh retorted in his usual mannar. Koh winced, and he grinned.

"What are you talking about? You look like you could have both an X and a Y and plenty others to spare. Are you wearing lipstick?" Koh inquired not-so-innocently. Ghosh huffed, feeling the urge to strangle the infuriating redhead.

"Look you, if you ever speak to me with that tone again I'll see you hang from a noose at the top of your beloved tower!" Ghosh growled dangerously low. Koh knew better than to push his luck, and let it go. After a moment, Ghosh stalked off, headed after his sister.

Koh glowered in the teen's direction. 'I know so much about him,' Koh thought to himself, 'but I just can't figure him out."

Chapter one is fineesed! R&R please, as I haven't written a story in a long time! Why do I have to get plot bunnies for rather obscure things? X_x 

There shall be moooooooore! *cackles*

Sorry in advance if I make Koh and Ghosh and everyone OOC. 

Aaaaaand um, yeah!


	2. Lacy Undies

Koh's life was always a whirlwind of activity. Day in and day out the teen was filled with moral obligation to be as annoying as possible, and that included a dare that involved Koh scrawling his name on Ghosh's favorite underwear. How was he supposed to know Ghosh's favorite was a skimpy little dark green number!? Koh remembered that day well, when he approached the Rhode household, magic marker in hand, his mind set. Selphie, he confirmed was in the tower, most likely with her brother. Now or never.

            Koh walked in without incident, as no one in Monsbaiya locked their doors, ever. Eyes filled with curiosity scanned the large room, falling upon the only other door, guarded by an average looking man with black hair. The man was playing with a small toy of some sort, so Koh had no problems creeping up on him.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Koh crowed as he pounced from his hiding spot and mauled (not really) the guard. Said guard, being the wussy he was, fell over and fainted dead away without conflict. Koh almost didn't believe it, but was never one to push his luck; he knew when to take advantage of things, and now was the time.

            The boy entered the eight or so odd rooms before finally entering Ghosh's. It wasn't quite anything he expected at all. Lacy curtains filtered the hot sunlight, casting small sparkles around the room, glittering off the various swords he had up for display. It was actually quite cool, and Koh was not altogether opposed to saying a few minutes to snoop around. There were bundles of things Koh could use for blackmail, should he ever run across the need. But lo, he was here to put his mark on some undies.

            The closet was the most obvious choice. It resided next to Ghosh's large queen sized canopy bed, and like everything else, was large and most likely expensive. A rare black rose vine grew from a pot near here, and the vine curved over the closet and bed. It was in full bloom, and each petal glimmered red in the light. Koh shivered, but began poking his way through the closet. Ghosh's choice of attire in the closet sent two red eyebrows to the roof. One of the first things that emerged was a green and gold Cheongsam with a peekaboo hole shaped like a club. Wherever had Ghosh gotten this? Every girl in town would kill for this dress, Koh mused. It was made from pure silk, and the gold patterns were very carefully embroidered on. The collar rose to a gold clasp right under the jaw, and the sleeves were obviously longer than the wearer's arms. A matching pair of slippers rested just underneath the Cheongsam. Koh pictured Ghosh wearing this ensemble for the heck of it, blushed furiously, and quickly put it back. 

'Holy snap, does this boy have ANY masculine clothes at all?' Koh thought to himself as he carefully picked through the clothing. The Cheongsam was the only thing green Ghosh had; most everything else was a shade of blue, lavender, white or pink, with a couple kahki pants. Koh shook his head and turned to the drawer beside him. He had lost most of his patience with the prior clothes, and so rearranged his other clothes in great haste. A mischevious light entered his eyes as Koh spotted his quarry at last. The smell of marker ink filtered throughout the room as Koh uncapped his magic marker and went to work. When all was said and done (mostly done) Koh cleared out like a bat on fire, and waited for Ghosh's return.

            "Who, me?" Koh exclaimed loudly, loudly enough to catch the attention of everyone in the temple, and earn himself a deadly glare from Ghosh, who at the moment was turning an interesting shade of red. The teen had a suspicious green lacy something clenched in his fist. Ghosh reached out his other hand and with suprising strength hauled Koh up and dragged him outside, out of earshot.

"Look at this." Ghosh hissed holding up the undergarments. Koh looked bewildered.

"You wear THOSE!?" He inquired, much to Ghosh's embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant, look!" The blonde jammed his finger into the large black K, O, and H that marred it's delicate surface.

"I didn't do it," Koh protested

"Liar."

"I'm being framed!"

"LIAR!!"

Koh had run straight to the temple after doing this nefarious deed, as it was the one place he was almost never at. However, Ghosh's tracking skills led him straight to the perpetrator of the crime. Koh's heart sank, he was going to pay dearly for this.

            Koh groaned as he dug himself out of the Monsbaiya city dump. Ghosh deposited him there after giving him a wallop he would never forget. Never again would he underestimate the teen's strength. He would have been angry had it not been for the fact he knew he deserved it. Bits and pieces of unidentified things stuck to his hair and clothes, and after spending a couple moments straightening his countenance, Koh painfully limped home. Wreath of course, was worried sick about him, but a freshly made up alibi (something along the lines of he was helping the weapon smith and a box of nun chucks had fallen on his face) spared him a great deal of real explaining to do. And so, with a stern warning, Koh was sent off to bed, like always, to wake up, like always. However, tomarrow, Koh would wake up to something different. Something he never experienced before. Never would he be looked upon quite the same, as he had reached a pinnacle in his existence, something that would make his poor deceased, venerable father very proud to behold. And for the life of Koh, there would be no looking back beyond this point. In fact, even the fact that this event happened would change Koh's very nature as a human being, not a drastic change, mind you, but one that might affect a big decision that would face him later.


	3. Enter the Kewne

He got to go into the tower! To the tower! Koh danced with excitement, shaking his bum in his room as he dressed. Finally, after fifteen agonizing years of WAITING, and YEARNING, he finally got to go! Woo hoo! Koh brushed a hand through his buoyant hair, and, snapping the last buckle on his boot was ready to go. There was one thing though, that stood in his way. The priest.

            Time seemed to slow to a crawl that could shame a snail in its sluggishness. For the first time in a long while, Koh seriously began to believe he would die of boredom, and never even make it to the tower. The bearded man droned on and on, his voice fading into a dull buzz. Koh looked out of the window and swore he could see the sun moving across the sky, signaling the passage into noon day. Glancing back at the priest, Koh was surprised to find the old man not even facing in his direction as he spoke, and was rather addressing his mother. Koh saw the perfect opportunity and bolted for the door.

            "Freeeeeeeeeeedooooooom!" Koh cried as he raced as fast as his legs could carry him. He bound down the street, leaped the hedge rows and the bridge, scuttled around the temple and bolted for the bridge. In his rush, he couldn't quite see where he was going and ran smack into a little blue object. Boy and Bird tumbled and rolled down the bridge.

"Ow!" Cried both voices simultaneously. "Look where you're going!"

"Whoa, that is just too creepy." Koh said

"Yeah." The blue bird replied, getting up to brush off his wings. "Hey," he paused, suddenly getting in very close to Koh's face. Koh was just a little unnerved by the presence of the little jay.

"Hey…back up. Ever heard of a little thing known as personal space?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Okay, you creepy little bird, whatever." Koh stood up and was about to leave when the bird snagged him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"I know you! I was your father's pet." The bird said, Koh was thunderstruck.

"What?" He inquired, finally pausing to listen to the energetic little bluejay.

"I knew your father."

"What do you know about him?"

"He was a good man…" The bird broke off, Koh was hanging on his every word.

"You planning on going into the tower alone?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah, why?" Koh shrugged,

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yeah, why?" Koh shrugged again, the bird sweatdropped.

"Look, going in on your own is suicide, so…I'll come with you."

"No thanks." Koh gently stepped away.

"Hey!" The bird shrieked, indignancy lacing his voice.

"Geez! What's got your feathers in a knot?" Koh whined, shooting a look to the flustered avian.

"Weren't you listening to me? You'll get killed."

"Ok, ok FINE. You can come with."

"I believe now is a fine time for a little introduction. Here is a red collar."

"Cool! I get a collar?"

"No, it's for me."

"Oh. Damn."

"It is so you cannot lose me. I am yours now."

"Cool! I get to name you? You're mine right? Can I name you?"

"My name is Kewne-"

"I think I'll name you…Winky." Koh cut in suddenly,

"W-Winky!?" Kewne spurted.

"Yeah, you look like a Winky type bird. Now, C'mon! Let's go!" Koh began to drag Kewne…err…Winky toward the tower enterance.

"Wait until I tell Ghosh I've got a monster named Winky, he'll be so jealous" Koh beamed.

"My name is Kewne."

"Sure, whatever Winky."


	4. Ungracious offspring

(Author's note: All humour aside, I have no idea exactly how to date Ghosh in the Japanese version of Azure Dreams, soooooooooo…well, I'm making it up as I go. I hope no one really minds. I'll try to make this chapter longer, too n. And um, sorry to the slash fans, the yaoi is taking a looong build up. Blame my muse.)

            Koh was exited. Exited in the worst way possible; he was so exited, his common sense was left behind at the tower door. Kewne sadly shook his head as Koh tried vainly to pummel the first monster he came across with his fists. The firey red headed boy told Kewne to butt out and watch the mastah at work, so the small jay sat and watched Koh get beaten into the dirt by a first level monster. Finally, sensing the boy was close to defeat, Kewne sent out a little bit of magic energy to enervate Koh's fist and cause the little monster to explode. Koh seemed elated, but tiredness weighted down his limbs.

"WOO HOO!" Koh danced, putting his fist in the air as a sign of victory. "I win! I win I win! I told you so, Winky!"

Kewne was unimpressed, "Pardon me for asking, but what was that burst of fire that just followed your fist on that last punch?" He inquired,

Koh stared at his hand, not following, "I thought that was me."

Kewne erupted into laughter, "YOU!? An inexperienced boy like you!?"

"Hey shut up! I told you not to interfere!" Koh shouted to his amused pet. The boy stomped off in a random direction, to which Kewne followed, still fighting bouts of giggling. They walked about for a while, well, Kewne flew, and fortunately they had not encountered more creatures. It was all for the better though, as Koh was dangerously low on vitality. To prove Kewne's point he soon sat down on a step, panting heavily.

            Looking exhausted, Koh mopped his forehead with his sleeve, his cheeks red with exertion. He looked from wall to wall, with a 'does this thing ever end?' expression in his eyes. Koh leaned his head back against the step behind him, and pressed his hot hands to the stone, letting the coolness of it seep in. He was hesitant to move, lest his temporary peace be disturbed. Opening his pack, he searched for a canteen of water, then slapped his forehead when he realized he had forgotten it. Peering about, he spotted Kewne beside him.

"I'll tell you what," He began, motioning for Kewne to listen. The bird flew in and landed close by.

"We'll head out of the tower for a break, rest up, get some supplies, then run back in and kick major bootay. Ok?"

Kewne looked a tad nervous. Koh peeked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He inquired,

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kewne said weakly,

"WHAT!?" Koh screamed suddenly, Kewne jumped up and quickly pressed his wings against Koh's mouth to silence him.

"Quiet! Do you want every monster on this level to come looking for us!?" Kewne warned the boy, who was struggling weakly to pry the bluebird off of his face. After a moment of clawing, Koh pushed him off, who landed again, peeking about.

"You need to find and obtain a wind crystal; they will transport you back to your home without you loosing all of your belongings."

"WH—!" Koh just managed to stifle himself before he screamed again. Angry red eyes shot to Kewne for clarification.

"You heard me."

"You mean to tell me if I just leave, all my stuff will vanish!?"

"Yep, and any monster eggs you happen to find."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Koh hissed dangerously,

"I tried, but the 'mastah' found trial and error to be more effective than listening to advice!" Kewne retorted hotly, his normal patience wearing thin by the ungracious offspring of his former master.

"Well, I'm listening now." Koh responded, folding his arms and looking cross.

Kewne sighed, feeling his anger drain away. "This is how it works in the tower…"

It took longer than expected for Kewne to explain the basics of the tower, mainly due to Koh's interjecting every several moments to protest. However, a well practiced glare often put the boy back in his place. The bird explained how humans always went back to level one upon entering the tower, the elevators, what happened when monsters fainted, monster eggs, the works. Koh did find it in him to sit quiet and listen for a few moments, especially when Kewne spoke of finding treasure, and how much money they could market potentially. By the time the bird was wrapping up Koh had become exited and energetic again, ready to start anew, and with a little more effort in cooperation.

Standing up, Koh's eyes glimmered with hopeful mischief. He held his hand up to Kewne, who blinked at him. Koh paused for a minute, expecting Kewne to react. Having no prior experience with this, the jay simply stared at Koh in confusion, while Koh's hand tired.

"Don't you know what a high five is?" Koh questioned,

"A high…what?" Kewne responded

"You know, when two people slap palms together." Koh tried to explain,

"Why would anyone want to do that? Is it like applauding?"

Koh stared at him like he was a moron.

"No, no. It's like, to celibrate a sort of victory with another person. Like teamwork, you know?" Koh tried again,

"Why is that called high five?" Kewne asked,

"Because you slap hands up high, and people have five fingers!" Koh was getting a bit angry at Kewne's ignorance in the ways of childhood habits.

"I don't have five fingers—"

"AARGH! Just hit my hand!" Koh shrieked. Kewne popped up and gave Koh a smile worthy high five.

"Now we're ready."

Together, boy and bird forged the way through the first level, Koh learning for the first time, and Kewne reminiscing as they pummeled the weaker creatures. Koh picked up his first real weapon, and Kewne re-learned how to support Koh while letting the boy do just enough for himself to feel satisfied with his accomplishments. When they had finished the majority of the first level, Koh realized just what a great team they would become.

Nearing the end, Koh sat down again. Kewne gladly perched beside him, happy for a rest.

"Hey Winky…?" Koh began, and Kewne, being too tired to protest, simply rolled his eyes and answered,

"Yes?"

"We've been all over this floor, and I haven't seen any monster eggs."

"Oh, so you're already eager to replace me, ey?" Kewne replied, shooting Koh a look,

"Oh no no! It's just, I was just saying…"

"I know, I know." Kewne smiled, and looked to the opposite wall, "It'll be several floors before you'll see the first of them. Other hunters always snatch them up from the lower levels, being too cowardly to venture up too far. The better monsters are up there anyway. Kewne eggs, for example, are found on the eightieth floor."

"Eightieth!? How tall is this thing!?" Koh exclaimed,

"Oh, ninety nine floors or so, I think." Kewne coolly responded.

"Geez, do you know how long it would take to get up that far?" Koh looked above him, imagining miles of rooms to come.

"Yes. I've been there." Kewne snapped, "Besides, I don't suppose you ever wondered why being a monster hunter is a lifelong profession."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Koh replied.

"Well, you better start thinking if you want to survive." Kewne looked to Koh again, who was staring behind him, eyes rapidly widening.

Kewne briefly wondered if Koh had lost his mind. The boy began stuttering uncontrollably, in such a mannar to convince Kewne that he was quite possibly suffering a seizure.

"S-s-sp-sp-speaking o-of s-s-su-survival…" Koh began, an ominous shadow falling over Kewne, who began to have images of his funeral in his head. Without looking at the monster behind him, Kewne said,

"Shall we run for our lives?"

"L-lets."

Long screams echoed down the tower floor; one high warbling tenor, the other a keening shriek. Koh's was the latter. The two bolted down the floor as fast as their wings and legs (respectively) could propel them. Heavy vibrations on the floor signaled whatever was pursuing them was both massive, and gaining.

Koh was chanting "I'mtooyoungtodieI'mtooyoungtodieI'mtooyoungtodie." Over and over again, Kewne was just focusing on finding the exit to the next floor.

"THERE!" The Jay suddenly cried, hanging a sharp right down a pathway. Koh scrambled to follow, and there just as promised, stood the platform that would carry bird and boy to safety. They bound for the platform, and upon reaching it, were all too eager to press the button to carry them to the next floor. As they rose, Kewne caught a glance at the monster following them, struggling to catch the rising platform.

"You do realize," Kewne said at length to the panting kid beside him, "That each level we ascend brings higher level monsters."

"We're only on the second floor." Koh gasped, the myriad of transition colors making him dizzy, "There can't possibly be anything that much worse than what we just saw."

Kewne didn't answer, but merely looked ahead to the floor above. They rose quietly, and finally found themselves looking at a large room. Inside were two figures, and Koh loudly slapped his forehead,

"I was wrong."


End file.
